The Nurse Joy Instinct
by CodenameShenanigans
Summary: Colress/Rosa (Akuroma/Mei) Colress and Rosa have a meeting in the Marine Tube, where Rosa decides she's going to care for Colress, as her mother cared for pokemon. Meanwhile, one of the Shadow Triad ends up dead... and Colress has an idea on who murdered the bodyguard. Read Author's Note inside, please! Hurt/Comfort. M for borderline smut.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yay, more Akuromeishipping (Just made that up on the spot! Maybe it'll catch on?) stories! This one is definitely M, definitely Hurt/Comfort (I have severe maternal instincts.), and definitely heartwarming! Well, hopefully. Rated M for borderline smut. In the game-verse, but definitely non-canon. I wish it was canon, though...**

Colress stood there, mouth opened ever so slightly in euphoria. He barely managed to stare at the trainer across from him, the girl with an Espeon that had just beaten him. His life's work… It was not in vain! He had found what he was looking for! Part of him knew what it was all along, but now he fully believed it – the bond was what truly gave pokemon their power. He swayed, high on the strength he had just witnessed. Drained by the sensation, he dropped to his knees, still gazing into her eyes.

"R-Rosa…"

Rosa shuttered. There was something about his reaction to being defeated that was definitely… not healthy, to say the least. It happened every time. She had become fairly certain "mad scientist" didn't cover something like this.

Slowly recovering control of his muscle movements, Colress struggled to his feet. She blushed, of course, not having information on how boys, or love, worked. He stumbled in her direction. Rosa thought about running, but there was something about this man that she liked… Was this how Hilda felt with N in the Ferris Wheel? Just a repeat of the same story? No, this was different. There was so much more at stake. And besides, Colress didn't even care about Team Plasma.

So, Rosa watched as Colress tripped over his own two feet and landed directly in front of her. She offered her hand to help him up, but he instead grabbed on to her wrist and pulled her to the ground. While she was still stunned by this, he leaned into her ear and delivered his message.

"Marine Tube. 23:30, tomorrow. Come alone."

He then stood up, brushed himself off, and briskly walked away, as if nothing had ever happened.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Eh, just more starter/prologue parts. Poor Colress~ I just want to cuddle him so much! My boyfriend would be envious of the attention I would give him if he was real. So, this chapter goes into abuse... just be wary if you're sensitive to that kind of thing. I understand some people are. I have a Akuromeishipping one-shot if you can't handle this, so you don't have to miss out on the fluff/angst swings.**

Rosa stood in the underwater passage, making sure she was as far away from everyone else as she could be. The floor lights gave a dim illumination, just enough that she could recognize facial features at a distance of five feet. Rosa felt anxious, dreading her meeting with the enemy. She soon saw the figure of Colress walking – no, not walking, every step was far too defined and prideful for such a word – strutting towards her. She ran towards him, desperate to know what was so important.

"Colress, what is going on that you need to talk about?"

"Rosa, listen, you're in grave danger."

"I know that, Colress."

"No, I mean your life might be taken."

"Oh, as in an assassination?"

"I don't know, but Ghetsis has realized that as long as you live, he will never have rule. You need to be careful. I-I wasn't sure if you realized this, but Ghetsis cares even less about people than he does pokemon. Pokemon can at least be a force. His grunts are slaughtered if they dare disobey. I would avoid going out alone."

"Like I did tonight?"

"That's different, I made sure Ghetsis was, ah, busy."

Rosa nodded and reached out to touch Colress, but as soon as her hands brushed his sides, he winced, pulling back from her display of affection.

"…Colress? What's wrong?"

"Ghetsis caught me being, ah, close to you, and…"

Instead of finishing his sentence, Colress removed his lab coat and turtleneck to reveal welts along his sides. Having a mother who was once a Nurse Joy, she was taught to immediately recognize what she had just seen in both pokemon and humans.

Abuse.

"Colress, he…!"

"I know, I'll be fine."

"T-That's not fine!"

"Rosa, please…"

Rosa tossed him his turtleneck. "No please-ing. Nursing has been in the family for years, and I'll be damned by Arceus if I let this one go. I don't want you to be hurt any more than you are."

Colress was about to protest, but decided that it was probably just best to go along with it. After all, she was the fulfillment of his life's dream, was she not? He practically drooled at the thought of her battling. Slipping on his turtleneck, he took only his clipscreen – he decided he would not need his labcoat, since there would be no lab.

She took his hand and together they walked out of the tube, into more trouble than either of them could imagine.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: More build up/back story work. Sorry I went crazy on the pharmaceutical terms, I kind of geeked out for a moment. So, as a warning, this chapter contains drug references, abuse references, and character death.**

Colress slowly woke up the next morning, only to find himself in a room he didn't recognize. He felt tired, and the world around him was blurred. In a sudden moment of clarity, he realized he had been drugged, but that was all his mind could handle. A woman appeared above him, saying something, but he couldn't make out what it was. Suddenly, darkness once again engulfed him, and he drifted back to sleep.

Once again, Colress regained consciousness, only this time the lights were dimmed. His vision slightly cleared, he reached for his glasses, although putting them on made no difference. He closed his eyes and relaxed, although rebound insomnia kept him awake enough to hear voices from the other side of the wall. He gradually began to function, and nearly had a panic attack when he remembered he was in a stranger's house. However, he heard someone speak Rosa's name, he relaxed, remembering the night before… Or what he thought was the night before.

"Wow, Rosa, that is one strong sedative… and since when have you known a back-door surgeon?"

"Actually, Lorazepam is classified under sedative, hypnotic, amnesiac, anxiolytic, anticonvulsant, antiemetic, and muscle relaxant. And I'm not telling you about my back-door doctors."

"Oh, so there's more than one?"

"It's a huge economic system because of the crime syndicates. If I were stealing people's pokemon, I doubt I'd go to a real doctor either, to be honest. There are at least ten in this town alone."

"I see. You don't work for them, do you, Rosa?"

"Not often, but victims of Plasma's attacks are too frightened to go speak with authorities, so if they need medication, I am very willing to provide medication. I have to help people, you know?"

"Honey, I've worked as a Nurse Joy, your grandmother was a pharmacologist, your great aunt practically invented the status heal, and your aunt is in Hoenn working as an ER doctor. Of course I know. But working back-door is really dangerous."

"So is going up against Team Plasma, mom. Someone has to do the dirty work."

"You are so much like your aunt in some ways. Well, I'll leave you to nurse your boy-slave back to health."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but say that. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow."

Once her mom shut the door and was down the street, Rosa walked over to the bed where they laid Colress, who had managed a sitting position.

"Colress, do you remember me?"

"Of course, you took me to your house to nurse me… but I don't remember arriving."

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel okay, but what happened?"

"You had a fractured rib that completely snapped last week when you rolled over in your sleep. I would ask how you didn't notice the fractured rib, but you had quite the amount of Empathogens in your body, according to a blood test I had a friend run. That's really dangerous, Colress. It concerns me."

"We all took Euphoriants at the Plasma Frigate. It was the only way we could function with the beatings. Even the group Ghetsis used to torture the grunts were on MDMA half the time, and every sage took opiates. Either that or some anxiolytic."

"Did anyone develop an addiction?"

"A few of the grunts did, and one of the 'punishers' died from withdrawal. Most of us were very careful about it, and only took it if we couldn't physically move."

"It's still a bad idea."

"I know, I wouldn't have done it if I had a choice… but you said my rib broke last week? How did I…?"

"We decided to keep you unconscious until the Empathogens mostly ran their course. You've been sleeping for six and a half days now."

"Anxiety and Insomnia Rebound. Yay."

"I'm just glad I have someone else who will be awake at night with me. We have something to work on."

"What is that?"

"Someone left a dead body in front of Alder's house. No gunshot or stab wounds."

"Why is that our problem?"

"It's a member of the Shadow Triad. Ghetsis's Shadow Triad."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this is a really short chapter. Mostly conversation and hinted smut, sorry. A clipscreen is what I call Colress's tablet-like object he carries. Enjoy!**

Colress reclined on the couch, dazed from the analgesic. Here he was, in Humilau City, right under Plasma's nose, staying in an elegant one-room suite. He wondered if Ghetsis knew he was even missing.

"I didn't even know that a Shadow could die," Rosa said, startling Colress out of his thoughts.

Colress sighed. "They are people just like you and I. The only difference is that they are able to steal their pokémon's power for their own use."

"Who do you think killed him?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Do we have a crime scene?"

"No."

"Well then, let's think about who would benefit from their deaths."

"Ghetsis needs them for protection. N doesn't seem capable. What about the Looker?"

"You think he's that competent?"

"He just might be. What about Drayden? He's certainly capable."

"That would put his city at risk."

"Anthea? Concordia?"

"It's a possibility. How did the Shadow die?"

"The examiners think it's from a neurotoxin. They actually closed down parts of Floccesy Town."

"We should talk to ex-Plasma members. I never spent much time with the Shadow Triad."

"I tried. Most of them pointed fingers at the two other Shadows, but I doubt I can just walk up to them and ask, 'Hey, did one of you kill that other Shadow?'" Rosa sighed and removed her clothing before searching for her sleep shirt. Colress gazed at her from across the room.

"Beautiful…" he mumbled, eyes never leaving her body as she dressed.

Changed for bed, Rosa untied her hair and sat by her scientific partner. "What do you think?"

"N's sisters are definitely a possibility. So are the other Shadows. But what about Alder? He has motive."

"I didn't think he was that intelligent. Could he really handle something like Saren?"

"We're getting nowhere." Colress pulled out his clipscreen. "When we discover that exact cause of death, I should be able to narrow it down. I remember Concordia and Anthea clearly, and I have a little information on the Shadow Triad."

Frustrated by their lack of progress, Rosa rested on Colress, listening to his heartbeat. She soon felt his hand on her own chest, methodically rubbing her young body.

"C-Colress…"

Hushing her, the young pokédoctor's lips found his nurse's, and they soon forgot about the dilemma.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I will try to add a footnote if my fanfiction uses any term that is not well known. Anyways, this contains blandly written borderline smut at the end, so beware!  
**  
Colress squirmed in the bed, breathing heavily. His analgesic had just worn out, and he was in severe pain. Rosa had found a few other broken bones, and they now they were putting him in such hell he was ready to scream.

"Hush, it'll be fine," came his caretaker's voice. He relaxed as the medication exited the needle and spread through his nervous system, calming the receptors in his brain.

As the pharmaceuticals took full effect, Colress was soon overtaken by sleep, leaving Rosa to wonder about the case. It had been confirmed that the Shadow had been killed by neurotoxin. But who had the capabilities to handle that? She didn't think the grunts were smart enough to handle it. She highly doubted the other Shadows did either, since they were like brothers, it seemed. The Looker had motive and, perhaps, supplies, but how would he even be able to get close to the Triad? But what about Ghetsis? Murderous and intelligent, the Plasma boss was certainly capable. He didn't have a motive, though, that Rosa could see. Anthea and Concordia might have done it simply for revenge or spite, but N's sisters weren't the type to kill. She paced the floor of their suite, frustrated by the lack of progress.

How could Anthea and Concordia even own neurotoxins? Where would they be produced? Ghetsis might have the abilities to retrieve them, but who would he retrieve them from? Cyrus had long disappeared, and Giovanni despised Plasma. Rosa gazed out into the night. She had become so immersed in the questions she had failed to notice Colress had woken up. Using the element of surprise, he pushed her onto the cushioned chair and proceeded to remove his clothes.

"Colress, you're heavily medicated, you don't want…"

"No Rosa, I do want this, and I know that you want it as well."

"Colress, don't…!"

Colress immediately stopped, not pushing the subject. He stood there for what seemed like forever, until Rosa finally spoke up, shattering the silence.

"It's okay now. You can continue."

Colress slammed her down to the ground, hands on her shoulders. He made quick work of her clothing, practically ripping it from her body. Rosa was startled, but allowed him to go on, as she enjoyed this as much as he did. Both nude and rolling on the floor, they rapidly progressed into a night of adultery and deviance.


End file.
